


Morning

by bendy_quill



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendy_quill/pseuds/bendy_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready gets a chance to sleep in with Felicia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! If you want to know more about Felicia, check her out on my writing blog [bendy-quill.tumblr.com](http://bendy-quill.tumblr.com/)!

“ _Hey_ …”

Her gentle voice pulls him from his sleepy haze. He rarely gets to hear her like this, playful and soft, as opposed to direct and harsh because of the stubborn attitudes in the Commonwealth. Even when they’re alone, her voice is curt when she speaks. She had to learn how to be like that very quickly and some days he finds himself wondering what she sounded like before the bombs went off and when survival wasn’t a way of life. He pictures her with a cheerful and light tone telling him everything that she’s told him before in that confident way she always speaks.

“ _Hey_ , _wake up sleepyhead_ …”  

His eyes crack open slowly, light flooding his senses and making him press his head further into the pillows with a groan. Her laugh is cute and makes his heart flutter a bit. He can feel a small smile tug at the corners of his lips as warm lips press against his temple and he moans appreciatively. Finally, he opens his eyes and he wonders if he’s dreaming.

She’s resting on her side wearing a long sleeved shirt and smiling very brightly at him. Sunlight spills through the open windows, golden rays dancing across her skin and making her dark hair shine. The shirt rests right along the swell of her hip and her deep brown eyes are focused on him. He sighs deeply at the sight of her relaxed and smiling. She looks comfortable and sweet, a far cry from the woman who usually wakes up groggy and snappy with everyone that crosses her path.

“I don’t want to wake up,” he says. Felicia chuckles at him. “I know this is a dream and I’m not ready to wake up yet.”

She leans close to him and he can feel her breath puffing against his cheek.

“I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” she offers.

He ponders the thought for a moment. When he wakes up, they’ll have to leave Sanctuary for a few days to help the settlers down on Abernathy Farm. But then he’ll also have to see her in this messed up world where caps are everything and the people aren’t worth a damn. He’ll have to see the pained expression on her face each time she is forced to make a choice and the stiff stance she takes to make herself look threatening to others. He’ll have to see that stress pulling her down as she tries to survive in this hellish place.

“Eh, I don’t know…” he starts.

She leans in closer and kisses him on the neck and he’s laughing already. MacCready leans in and kisses her softly. He cups her face with one hand to just know that this is real and that she’s real right next to him. When they part, he presses his forehead against hers and they’re breathless and smiling.

“Good morning,” she whispers.

“Mm, good morning,” he whispers back.

A comfortable silence passes between them as they lay in each other’s embrace, the squawk of the radiated crows cutting through the silence every so often. They don’t always get to have these moments together. Sometimes, even when they feel like they can let go and get comfortable, being out there makes it hard to be able to relax. They take turns with the night watch and even then, the other hardly sleeps knowing that one small mistake could cost them everything. When people see her walking around, they assume that she’s easy pickings or won’t put up much of a fight. Awake, she can just shotgun them in the face to show them what for, but asleep, she’s vulnerable. They’ve had far too many people try to break into their room not knowing that he was on the other side. It’ll be a cold day in hell before he lets anything rip another wonderful person out of his arms again.

He could get used to this relaxed side of her. Felicia’s hands smooth over his chest and she rests her cheek on him. His hand grips her hip, softly caressing warm umber skin and pleasant heat with his fingertips. He looks down at her and sees her black tresses carefully pinned to her head with bobby pins. Somewhere during her sleep, her scarf came off her head and he finds himself smiling at the thought. He could get _very_ used to this relaxed side of her.

“Your thing fell off,” he remarks. She makes a noise, low and annoyed. She knows; she just doesn’t care enough to look right now. He doesn’t mind either. If it means being able to sleep in with her just a bit longer, the radroaches could walk off with the damn thing.

They lay like that for a while, lulling in and out of small bouts of sleep, laughing and playfully kissing each other each time they wake. Light creeps further and further into the room, beckoning them to rise, but failing to convince them to leave the warmth and comfort of the rickety bed. The crows are quieting and the telltale creak of Preston and Danse opening and closing their doors starts the chorus of metallic creaks and groans of settlers filing out of their homes. When she kisses him right under his jaw, he groans and moves to straddle her.

“MacCready,” she warns.

“Well, I could just get up—”

He smiles when her legs lock around his slim hips.

“You could, but wouldn’t you rather--”

He stops her with a kiss, deep and hot. A shudder ripples up his back at the feeling of her fingers lightly trailing across his skin. Her laugh is light and hot air puffs against his chin. He snorts and buries his face in her neck, eager to start the morning off proper.


End file.
